Historias cortas: Gotitas de amor
by Reiha-wan
Summary: ¿Cómo sobrellevan una relación amorosa un universitario promedio y un genio de preparatoria? / AU / Akiyama Himori & Fushimi Saruhiko
1. Nadie podrá

Hola~ Hola~

Ahora salgo de mi cueva para traer una serie de drabbles, ya que me daba curiosidad el limitarme la extensión de mis escritos. Es más difícil de lo que parece xD

Espero le den una oportunidad a la pareja, y que sea de su agrado el drabble que les traigo hoy :3

**Aclaraciones**:

La historia se desarrolla en un universo alterno y, aunque todos los drabbles estarán relacionados entre sí, no los subiré en orden cronológico.

No estoy del todo segura de si podría catalogarse como _Fluff _(?).

El título es de una canción que recordé cuando le daba la última revisada a la historia, me pareció que coincidía con la idea xD (Es de Jesse &amp; Joy.

**Disclaimer**: K no me pertenece.

**Palabras**: 400

**-x-**

**Nadie podrá**

En el pasado, muchas veces me pregunté lo mismo.

_¿Está bien?_

Tengo veintidós años y, desde la secundaria, siempre he tenido a alguien a mi lado. Si lo analizo ahora, creo que suena bastante frío ¿no?

Llegó un momento en que no esperaba nada de una relación. Nunca era suficiente.

Decepcionándolos porque siempre esperaban algo más de mí. Sintiéndome culpable por no poder quererlos al menos con la misma intensidad que me querían ellos a mí. Preguntándome porqué no podía dejar de sentirme, en cierta manera, solo.

Al terminar la preparatoria me había decidido a no mantener relaciones por un tiempo pero, fue en esa época que lo conocí. No creí encontrarme a un chico de quince en conferencias sobre universidades ¿cómo podía saber que era un _genio_? Éramos dos extraños con asuntos en común, sólo eso. Una conversación desinteresada de su parte, y para pasar la espera por la mía.

No habría imaginado que terminaría encontrando en él a la primera persona de la que podía declararme _enamorado_.

Él no tenía altas expectativas sobre mí, su cariño no me sofocaba, se comportaba de forma mucho más madura que muchos de los que conocía, hablaba sin rodeos cuando discutíamos, me sorprendía de vez en cuando con cosas de lo más pequeñas pero hermosas, me dejaba quererlo a mi manera, comprendía mi forma de querer, no me pedía nada que no pudiera darle.

Sólo nos queríamos.

Me hizo entender que, incluso si en un futuro llegábamos a separarnos, no debía sentirme solo, porque no lo estaba; que buscar unos cuantos amigos en lugar de amoríos me haría mucho mejor. Gracias a él que me comencé mi amistad con Benzai. Hoy puedo entender, en parte, el lazo que tiene con su mejor amigo.

Él era lo más _real_ que había tenido y, a la vez, parecía como si estuviera en un sueño del que temía despertar en cualquier momento.

El suyo era un amor que me había nutrido por completo, en cuerpo y alma.

— ¿Qué tanto piensas?

Habíamos quedado de vernos en el parque cercano a la escuela.

— ¿Quieres ir al cine?

Rodeé su cintura con mi brazo, atrayéndolo a mí.

—Suena bien, supongo.

_Le robé un beso cuando apagaron las luces de la sala._

_**Probablemente nunca encontraré las palabras suficientes para expresar esto que siento, pero haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para que mis sentimientos lleguen a él.**_

_**-x-**_

Esta fue de las primeras parejas que me gustaron, aunque me decepcioné un poco cuando vi a Akiyama y mi amiga me dijo que sólo era un extra x'D -Le gustó antes Akiyama que Fushimi, wtf- Lo menciono porque noto que falta más multiamor en este fandom, más en el de habla hispana, hay tantas parejas bonitas~ Aunque en realidad no he visto qué tanto hay últimamente ewe

Ahora tengo otros tres capítulos escritos, aunque aún no decido cada cuánto tiempo actualizaré. Dependerá de la aceptación, supongo... Y de que tengo un EriMisa a punto de terminar desde hace semanas orz -bloqueo- (?)

Ah, y tengo más de 150 imágenes de AkiFushi, por si alguien gusta fangirler conmigo en mi soledad (?) -okya, es el sueño-

Que tengan bonito día~


	2. Otro día más

Buenas~

Hoy tendremos la participación especial de Yata-chan~ 3 y, bueno, lo amo al enano~

El título viene de una canción de_ Allison_, la banda que me jodió la infancia y pubertad 3 Aunque en verdad, ésta es un cover xD

_**Disclaimer**__: K no me pertenece_

_**Palabras**__: 500_

**-x-**

**Otro día más**

Fushimi se encontraba en el comedor, ocupando la mesa en toda su extensión con apuntes y libros por doquier. A su lado, Yata hacía hasta lo imposible por intentar concentrarse en su tarea de matemáticas. No tenía mucho caso porque no tenía idea de cómo resolverla de todos modos.

— ¿Puedes dejar de mover el maldito pie, enano?

—Si tuviera un poco de ESPACIO no me estresaría tanto, estúpido mono.

Era en esas épocas que se preguntaban el porqué demonios habían decidido que vivir juntos sería buena idea. Las fechas cercanas al fin de curso eran lo más parecido al infierno en esa casa y, tal vez, no estaría tan pesado el ambiente, si la escuela fuera la única razón por la que no estaban de humor.

— ¡Misaki! ¡Responde tu teléfono o juro que lo hecho por el caño!

Sin piedad alguna, Saruhiko le lanzó el móvil a su dueño, quien con trabajo pudo atraparlo antes de que ese estrellara contra la pared.

El notorio cambio en el tono de voz de Misaki al responder le irritaba de sobremanera, más porque sabía quién estaba en la otra línea que por la llamada en medio de su _tiempo de estudio_.

No lo aceptaría en voz alta pero, tenía más de una semana que no sabía nada de Akiyama, y eso comenzaba a molestarle. Estaba viviendo en carne propia la presión del próximo cierre de curso, no se imaginaba qué tan cargados de trabajo estarían en la universidad pero ¿ni siquiera podía hacerle una estúpida llamada de cinco minutos? Lo peor del asunto es que no podía reclamarle nada porque, obviamente, él tampoco lo había hecho, o mandado un mensaje siquiera.

Dejó de lado sus tareas por un momento, aprovechando para estirarse en su silla. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había estado ahí sentado.

— ¡Claro! Entonces te veo la próxima semana. —Misaki seguía absorto en su plática, con una sonrisa que Saruhiko gustaba calificar como "De Idiota".

— ¿Terminaste de flirtear con tu novia? —Su acostumbrado tono irónico había salido de nuevo, acompañado de una media sonrisa al ver la expresión de vergüenza de su amigo.

—La única _novia_ aquí, eres tú. Te pones insoportable cuando Akiyama te bota.

Saruhiko chasqueó la lengua ¿A quién diablos habían botado?

—Deberías preocuparte más por terminar tus deberes que por andar buscando quién te quite lo virgen.

Lo que siguió era bastante predecible: Misaki sin poder generar ni una oración coherente y con un nuevo tono de rojo inundando su cara; Fushimi no podía parar de reír; ambos luchando por derribar al contrario; y finalizando con Fushimi como perdedor, dada su nula condición física.

El castaño fue a por el celular de Saruhiko; escribió lo primero que le vino a la mente; al verse descubierto presionó "Enviar", justo antes de que le arrebataran el teléfono.

Era su turno de divertirse al imaginarse la reacción de Akiyama y, claro, viendo lo que le esperaba a su mejor amigo cuando le respondiera un simple, pero poderoso, _"Te extraño"_.

**-x-**

Si llegaron hasta acá, les agradezco la lectura 3 También quiero aprovechar para agradecer los Reviews y Favs que me han dado en mis otras historias, en serio ;_; no creí tenerlos x'D -será la costumbre de Amor Yaoi(?)-

Que tengan excelente semana ;3 Bye~~~


	3. Ai Uta

Yo~ o/

Debería estar dormida, así que seré breve(?): Mamo-chan me pone mal, muy~ muy~ mal. Fin.

**Disclaimer**: K no me pertenece

**Palabras**: 300

**-x-**

**Ai Uta***

Por alguna razón, en una de sus tantas salidas, dieron con un parque del que no habían oído nunca.

Akiyama admiraba el tapete de flores silvestres a lo lejos mientras Fushimi huía lejos de él por temor a sus alergias. Aunque ambos coincidieron en que no era el mejor lugar para un paseo, terminaron conversando sobre su semana en uno de los tantos asientos de madera que atiborraban el parque.

Decididos a irse, se detuvieron al escuchar una guitarra a lo lejos, entonando la melodía de una canción no tan actual pero que Himori reconoció al momento: Era de las canciones favoritas de Saruhiko. Éste había comenzado a cantarla en voz baja, fue entonces que descubrió que no lo hacía mal, sino al contrario; después de animarlo un poco, elevó el tono de su voz.

El menor terminó por desviar la mirada al paisaje frente a él, sentía demasiada vergüenza por la atención que le estaban prestando; cerraba con fuerza los ojos al trabarse en algunas partes, y olvidarse de respirar. Cuando _por fin _terminó, Akiyama le elogió mientras apartaba un poco del cabello de Saruhiko tras su oreja, notando que ésta estaba completamente roja.

—Ni creas que volveré a hacerlo ¿quedó claro?

Tararear canciones _pasadas de moda_; frases que de repente agolpaban su mente al encontrarse con la guardia baja; golpetear ritmos que en su vida había escuchado; todo aquello era un nuevo hábito desde hacía ya algún tiempo.

Comentarios como "Parece que Akiyama pasó por aquí" o "Me pone la piel de gallina que estés así" por parte de Yata no mejoraban su día. ¿Qué tenía que ver una cosa con la otra de todas formas?

En ese entonces no tenía la intención de admitir que la primer canción de su autoría, había visto la luz por él.

**-x-**

*Ai Uta - Miyano Mamoru. - Si gustan de nadar en miel.

Confesaré que éstas _minihistorias_ surgieron de otro fanfic que estoy escribiendo, el cual también es AU y tiene algo que ver con que Saruhiko escriba y cante (?) x'D Espero algún día salga al mundo, pero mientras, moriré de amor entre AkiFushi y FushiAki~ 3

Sean felices~ *u*)/


	4. Your precious name

Se me acaban los drabbles~ 8D pero no el amors~ -está drogada-

**Disclaimer: **K no me pertenece.

**Palabras: **300

**-x-**

**Your precious name**

Saruhiko se la podía pasar creando desde los escenarios más absurdos hasta los más realistas en su cabeza pero, por más que intentaba imaginar cómo reaccionaría la persona recostada a su lado al hacer lo que tenía en mente, no tenía idea.

Aunque no lo pareciera, Himori tendía a ponerse nervioso con facilidad, además de avergonzarse por las cosas más pequeñas que pudieran ocurrírsele. Con solo recordar la primera vez que lo había tomado de la mano durante su visita a la Torre de Tokio había quedado claro.

Para Saruhiko era de lo más normal tomar la mano de su pareja cuando le diera la gana, y mentiría si dijera que no se había sacado de cuadro cuando Akiyama lo apartó aquella vez. Por obvias razones, terminó obligándolo a acostumbrarse, abrazándolo por la espalda lo que restó del día. Sonrió ante el recuerdo, el rostro del mayor estuvo totalmente sonrojado por días. _"No puedo creer que lo hayas hecho", "Todos nos estaban mirando", "No vuelvas a hacerlo"_ fueron algunas de las frases que más repitió por esa semana, Fushimi había decidido esperar a que se le pasara el enojo pero, al no verlo ceder, había terminado discutiendo con él.

_"Tenemos una relación, si no piensas tratarme como tal no tiene caso que sigamos con ésto." _Esa sola oración había sido suficiente para dejar sin palabras a Akiyama. Era muy temeroso del _qué dirán_, al contrario de Fushimi, a quien no podía importarle menos lo que las demás personas pensaran de él.

Justo ahora pensaba que tal vez no habría sido tan mala idea el contenerse un poco en público, parecía que había terminado por convertir a su mojigato novio en un maldito oso cariñoso.

—Himori... —Murmuró con un deje de vergüenza.

Algún día lo llamaría por su nombre estando despierto.

**-x-**

Me morí de ternura al imaginarme a Akiyama perdido en pánico y vergüenza, no puedo evitar bullearlo, es tan lindo~ 3

Hasta la próxima~


	5. Tan maduros como niños

Hola~

Al fin las vacaciones me sonríen ;_; así que para celebrar, traigo un cachito de amor ~

**Disclaimer: **K no me pertenece.

**Palabras: **300

**_-_****x****_-_**

**Tan maduros como niños**

_"¿Qué tal si vamos a la playa?"_

El recuerdo de su primer visita a la playa como pareja, hacía tres años, se hizo presente.

Saruhiko no quiso acompañarlo a bañarse en el mar, alegando que no le gustaba nadar; ya que seguía obteniendo una respuesta negativa, sin importar cuánto o cómo se lo pidiera, Himori se molestó. El asunto no acabó muy bien: Saruhiko terminó lanzándole un puñado de arena mojada a Himori y éste, en venganza, le cargó cual costal y lo dejó caer de lleno en el agua helada.

Vaya que discutían por estupideces.

Después de que le insistiera por casi dos semanas terminó aceptando el plan ¿por qué lo había hecho? No dejaba de poner como excusa que había estado distraído en ese momento; obviamente no diría que terminó cayendo ante la triste expresión de su novio.

Ahora, Saruhiko se encontraba une vez más frente al paisaje turquesa, dejando que las olas se estrellaran con su cuerpo.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que sintió tanta tranquilidad?

Se encontraba tan sumido en sus pensamientos existencialistas que no se percató de la persona que se acercaba con total cautela detrás suyo.

Himori lo abrazó por la espalda, haciéndole perder el equilibrio y terminando ambos sumergidos. Una vez se pusieron de pie nuevamente, tosieron la poca agua que tragaron, el mayor comenzó a reír.

-No tuvo ni puta gracia –bufó.

-No te enfades –pidió sonriente, abrazándolo por el cuello.

Muchas cosas habían cambiado desde que comenzaron a salir, entre ellas el que ambos jugueteaban y sonreían con mayor espontaneidad; y en lugar de discutir por tonterías aprendieron a disfrutar de esos pequeños momentos que antes dejaban pasar.

-Caíste, idiota.

Lo último que Himori vio antes de hundirse nuevamente, fue la sonrisa burlona y triunfante de su amado dolor de cabeza.

**-x-**

Ahora estoy más corta de ideas que de tiempo orz tengo fe en que algún día todos mis fics a medias verán la luz :'D pero por lo mientras, drabbles es lo que seguiré subiendo~

Hasta muy pronto o/


	6. Déjame amarte

Hola de nuevo~ 3

Quería actualizar antes de entrar a la uni pero se me fe de las manos y apenas pude terminar de corregir los capítulos que ya tenía hechos orz -Estuvo leyendo manga todo el mes(?)-

Sin más les dejo el drabble de hoy, espero les guste :3

**Disclaimer: **K no me pertenece.

**Palabras: **300

**-x-**

**Déjame Amarte**

Una casual tarde de películas en su departamento había terminado con ambos devorándonos a besos. Todo iba excelente hasta que los toqueteos —por mi parte— se salieron de control.

—Fu... Fushimi, espera.

De nuevo había puesto distancia entre nosotros.

No iba a permitir que mi oportunidad se desvaneciera una vez más. Siempre terminaba apartándome a mitad del camino, diciendo cuanta tontería le cruzaba la mente para justificarse:_ "Aún no", "es muy pronto", "se paciente"_. Ya estaba harto de tanta paciencia, no éramos un par de niños vírgenes y enamoradizos, demonios.

Lo tomé por las muñecas, apartando sus manos de mis hombros.

—Deja de tratarme como si no supiera lo que hago —dije al tiempo que llevaba una de sus manos a la altura de mi corazón—. ¿Acaso es algo malo el querer hacerlo con la persona que hace latir mi corazón de esta manera?

Bajó la mirada, aumentando el rubor en sus mejillas al escuchar mis palabras.

—No es eso... —Susurró, dudando si continuar o no— Solían decirme que era muy frío, podría resultar diferente a lo que le imaginas y...

Tapé su boca.

_Demasiada información_.

—Si vuelves a mencionar algo sobre tus experiencias sexuales con otras personas, juro que no sé qué haré.

¿"_Frío_"? Se quedaron cortos.

Sé que no razona mucho cuando está nervioso, pero ésto es demasiado. _Inconsciente_ y _estúpido_ eran palabras que podría agregar a su descripción.

Akiyama me miró con sorpresa, como si no supiera ya que poco me importa externar mis celos. Sentí que sonreía debajo de mi palma, provocando que apartara ésta al sentir la punta de su lengua en ella.

—Me encanta tu rostro cuando te enfadas.

Me besó nuevamente, recostándome en el sofá.

Su boba sonrisa había aparecido de nuevo.

—Y yo odio esa facilidad tuya de matarme las ganas.

**-x-**

Quería decir que alguien seguía virgen y no era Misaki (?) pero bleh~ es un AU y el mono es demasiado precoz 3 Intenté compenzar un poco el OoC pero, salió ésto. Me gustó, me gustó.

Volveré tan pronto como me decida qué capítulo publicar, dado que en uno me extendí pero no llega a one-shot e_é veré si lo dejo acá o lo publico aparte xD

Hasta luego, y muchas gracias a quienes han comentado, faveado y seguido esta historia m(_ _)m


	7. Conciliar

Hola a todos ~ o/

Terminé optando por incluir la viñeta aquí porque pues, se me pierde el hilo de la historia -que de por sí no tiene hilo(?)- y no le vi mucho caso el publicarla aparte xD

**Disclaimer**: K no me pertenece.

**Palabras**: 700

**-x-**

**Conciliar**

Akiyama se encontraba sentado en el sofá frente a la televisión con Fushimi recostado sobre sus piernas, leyendo un libro que debió haber terminado desde hacía una semana para un trabajo de la escuela.

— ¿No crees que deberías regresar a casa?

—Mañana me iré—. Respondió, sin tomarle mucha atención al mayor.

—Llevas dos días diciendo lo mismo.

Apartó el libro que le impedía ver su rostro, mirándolo con seriedad.

—Bien, me iré en un rato más—. Bufó, desviando la mirada de vuelta a su lectura.

Hacía casi una semana que Fushimi había llegado a su apartamento, acompañado de un pequeño maletín y limitándose a decir _"Dormiré aquí hoy"_. No le molestaba en absoluto que se quedara con él, lo que resentía era que su razón no fuera exactamente el querer pasar tiempo juntos.

Ya le había dado demasiadas vueltas y siempre llegaba a la misma suposición.

— ¿Te peleaste con Yata?

Y así fue como por fin lo sacó.

Fushimi cerró de golpe su libro y se puso de pie como si tuviera un resorte en alguna parte de su cuerpo, acompañado de un chasquido de lengua.

—No digas tonterías—. Alzó la voz inconscientemente.

Lanzó el libro al lugar que dejó vacío a lado de Akiyama para después dirigirse a la habitación de éste.

El mayor ya no sabía si alegrarse por haber encontrado el motivo por el que estaba enojado o qué.

Yata Misaki era el mejor amigo de su novio desde secundaria. Al entrar a la preparatoria comenzaron a rentar un apartamento juntos con ayuda de la familia de Yata y el que ambos comenzaron a tener diversos trabajos de medio tiempo. Akiyama nunca había ocultado la admiración que tenía hacia ellos pero, desde el primer momento, notó que la personalidad de Fushimi y Yata chocaban demasiado, llegando a preguntarse cómo podían estar bajo el mismo techo sin matarse.

—Voy a pasar.

Resignado por no obtener respuesta se adentró en su propia habitación, encontrándose con su pareja atravesado a media cama, observando su celular. Tomó asiento junto a él y puso una mano sobre su cabeza.

—Ya te dije que no soy tu maldito perro—. Soltó sin intención de controlar su tono de enojo, apartando de golpe la mano que le acariciaba.

—Debes dejar de comportarte así de infantil.

—Por si no te has dado cuenta, _soy un niño_, tengo dieciséis.

—A eso me refiero—. Suspiró. Ni siquiera faltaba mucho para que cumpliera diecisiete. —Ustedes son mucho más maduros que ésto, y lo sabes. No pueden enojarse por cada tontería que se les ocurra.

Sabía de sobra que Fushimi odiaba los sermones, pero también sabía cuándo era necesario dárselos. Cuando se enfadaba podía llegar a ser demasiado orgulloso y, por lo que veía, Yata estaba en las mismas.

Después de un buen rato conversando, terminó por acompañarlo a su apartamento. Le vio respirar hondo antes de abrir la puerta principal y, una vez se giró a verlo, Akiyama se despidió con una sonrisa y una seña de "ánimo" con el puño cerrado. El que no saliera nadie ni escuchara que hablaran más alto de lo normal por los siguientes minutos le fue suficiente para asegurarse de que todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

Apenas llegó a su casa se fue directo a su añorada cama, el desorden que había dejado Fushimi por todo el lugar en el transcurso de la semana fue suficiente para agotarlo, no le quedaban fuerzas para ponerse ropa cómoda. Mientras dormitaba, alcanzó a distinguir el tono de llamada de su celular.

— ¿Sí? —Respondió, adormilado.

— ¿Tan rápido te quedaste dormido? —No recordaba la última vez que se había alegrado de escuchar ese tono burlón al otro lado de la línea.

—Dímelo cuando intentes conseguir transporte a estas horas de la noche para atravesar media ciudad, de ida y regreso—. Aclaró.

Escuchó una breve risa por parte de Fushimi antes de responderle.

—Hablé con Misaki… Gracias, creo.

—Dile que la próxima vez que peleen así, me haga favor de avisarme para prepararme mentalmente—. Bromeó, imaginando la cara de fastidio que seguramente había puesto en ese momento.

—Me largo a dormir—. Resopló.

—Adiós… Te quiero.

—Y yo a ti, Akiyama.

**-x-**

Se siente bonito cuando veo que noticean esta historia ¿saben? x'D

Muchas gracias a todos los que la leen orz andaré de regreso pronto~

Que tengan un excelente día *3*


	8. Are u serious?

He revivido 3 dado que sigo en depresión post Soul of Gold aproveché para intentar darle color a mi vida y... Salió ésto :'D quise acompletarlo a 500 palabras pero me pareció curioso que al terminar de escribir quedara con 484, tal vez invoque demonios o algo (?)

**Disclaimer: **K no me pertenece.

**Palabras: **484

**-x-**

**Are u serious?**

– ¿Ni siquiera han tenido una cita?

Sin retirar la vista de su revista, Benzai esperó respuesta.

–Solo llevamos unas semanas saliendo. –Respondió con tono neutral, tratando de concentrarse en la lectura que tenía que terminar para el día siguiente.

–Luego no te quejes cuando te deje.

Akiyama lo miró por encima de sus anteojos, entre fastidiado y molesto por el comentario.

–Si no hemos tenido una cita es porque ninguno de los dos lo ha querido así, punto. –Se defendió, dejando por la paz el libro frente a él. –Saldré a fumar.

–Claro. –Respondió sin prestarle mucha atención.

Una vez fuera de la biblioteca respiró profundamente, si había algo que no le agradaba de Benzai era que a veces podía ser un completo cabeza hueca. Por supuesto que no iba a decirle que no había hablado sobre eso con Fushimi, en primer lugar porque no tenía idea de cómo o a dónde podría ir con un chico de primero de preparatoria; y después estaba el asunto de que al chico no le agradaban los lugares donde hubiera mucha gente – ¿no se habían conocido en conferencias después de todo?–

– ¿Cómo me metí en esto? –Suspiró, encendiendo por fin su cigarrillo.

A pesar de no haberse visto mucho desde que comenzaron a salir, hablaban bastante durante las noches; mayormente por mensajes de texto. Qué tal había estado su día, pendientes de la escuela, uno que otro programa de TV o simplemente sobre lo que estuvieran haciendo en ese momento.

Una leve sonrisa apareció en sus labios al recordar el momento en que Fushimi le preguntó si saldría con él. Akiyama se había cohibido ante la expresión tan despreocupada y serena del menor, llegando a pensar que tal vez había malinterpretado su pregunta; "Si no quieres solo dilo" le había dicho al permanecer callado, a lo que inmediatamente respondió con un apresurado "¡Salgamos!"

Exhaló lentamente el humo contenido en sus pulmones, preguntándose si no había estado extrañamente baja la temperatura esos días.

– ¡Akiyama! –Le llamó Benzai a lo lejos, agitando algo por encima de su cabeza, corriendo hacia él.

El mencionado palpó instintivamente su bolsillo, confirmando que lo que Benzai tenía en la mano era su teléfono celular.

Una vez el castaño llegó a su lado le extendió el móvil, intentando recuperar el aliento. "Te llama Fushimi" logró articular entrecortadamente.

Basta decir que prácticamente le arrebató el teléfono para responder. Akiyama sintió su corazón acelerarse con la sola idea de poder escucharlo después de tanto de su última llamada. Su compañero se tomó la libertad de quitarle su cigarrillo para darle una calada, mientras le observaba divertido batallando con su nerviosismo y el sonrojo en su rostro.

– ¿Y bien? –Preguntó con tono pícaro.

–Quiere que lo acompañe a la tienda de videojuegos. –Rio, sin poder ocultar la emoción y felicidad en su rostro.

–Que ñoños son. –Sonrió Benzai, pensando que tal vez sí eran tal para cual.

**-x-**

La idea de todo esto salió de recordar una conversación que tuve con mi amiga Yukiki hace años sobre los peores lugares para tener una cita y bueno, me divertí de lo lindo ese día x'D

Espero les haya alegrado un poquito su día como a mí cuando lo releí para corregirlo orz -se va a seguir llorando por Soul of Gold-


	9. Jealousness

Antes de terminar el año quise desempolvar un poco este AkiFushi que ya tenía en camino al abandono x'D

Dado que ya había una viñeta volando por ahí y este capítulo alcanzó el rango de one-shot, ésto ya va más para "Historias cortas" que para "drabbles" orz

Espero les guste ~

**-x-**

**Jealousness**

— ¿Himori? —Llamó a la vez que tocaba suavemente la entrada a su habitación.

Saruhiko asomó la cabeza por la puerta después de unos segundos de silencio, encontrándose con el mayor recostado en su cama, dándole la espalda. Se acercó hasta quedar justo enfrente del colchón, llamándole una vez más mientras lo zarandeaba un poco.

—Ya pasó una hora, despierta.

Sonrió al recibir extraños gruñidos a manera de respuesta, siendo lo que esperaba para poder quitarle las cobijas de encima y hacerlas a un lado.

—Dámelas… —Refunfuñó Himori, haciéndose un ovillo al sentir el fresco en el ambiente.

—Deja de comportarte como un crío ¿para qué me pides que te despierte si vas a hacer lo que te dé la gana?

Saruhiko lo observó por unos momentos antes de regresar a la sala de estar, asegurándose de que sí se había despertado por completo y que no tendría que regresar a tirarlo de la cama.

Durante los 60 minutos que tuvo que esperar mirando televisión, terminó pensando sobre la propuesta que le había hecho Himori días atrás sobre pasar Año Nuevo juntos; aunque en verdad no le tomaba mucha importancia, era una fecha que acostumbraba pasar en casa en compañía de Misaki, por lo que terminó rechazando a Himori casi al instante.

Su enfado volvió cuando recordó la estúpida sonrisa de su compañero de apartamento informándole que había invitado a su pareja a pasar Año Nuevo con ellos a unas horas de haber rechazado la invitación de su propio novio. _"Le prometí a ambos que pasaría el día con ustedes ¿es que no pueden llevarse bien?"_ Eso fue lo último que le había dicho su amigo antes de le gritara que no pensaba pasar la víspera de Año Nuevo con él.

Saruhiko regresó al lugar que ocupaba en el sofá cuando el teléfono timbró una vez antes de regresar al silencio, alcanzó a escuchar que el mayor ya había respondido desde su habitación así que no le dio mucha importancia.

Saruhiko pegó un brinco al escuchar la voz de Himori justo detrás de él, a pesar de sonar adormilado, se había escuchado más grave que de costumbre.

— ¿Qué quería? —Preguntó, intentando sonar desinteresado en la llamada.

—Solo quería saber si estabas aquí porque dejaste tu celular en casa. —Respondió dirigiéndose a la sala de estar.

Himori tomó asiento frente al televisor y comenzó a cambiar los canales sin interesarse realmente en encontrar algo interesante que ver o no.

— ¿Desde cuándo tienes mal despertar? –Preguntó Saruhiko tomando asiento a su lado, con tono sarcástico.

Himori mostraba una actitud que no había visto antes, su entrecejo estaba levemente fruncido y permaneció de brazos cruzados una vez dejó por la paz el control remoto.

—Siempre lo he tenido. —Habló serio y sin mirarlo.

— ¿Qué demonios te pasa? Ahora no estoy para tus cambios de humor.

El mayor lo miró de reojo, bufando al regresar la mirada al televisor.

—Ve a casa, no quiero discutir contigo.

— ¿Me hiciste esperar como idiota por una hora para mandarme a casa? —Respondió notablemente molesto por la _sutil_ sugerencia.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio con tan solo el ruido de la televisión como fondo.

Himori habría preferido no tener que responder otra cosa más o seguramente terminarían mal, pero lo que más le molestaba es que ni siquiera podía justificar coherentemente su enojo ¿siquiera podía decir por qué se había enfadado de la nada? Y lo peor de todo es que no pudo hacer mucho por ocultarlo.

Sin decir una palabra, el mayor se puso de pie y se dirigió de nueva cuenta a su habitación. No hace falta decir que Saruhiko perdió la paciencia cuando distinguió aquel sonido metálico perteneciente al seguro de la puerta.

—Odio que haga eso. –Bufó, posando una mano encima de sus ojos, en un intento por calmarse.

Volvió la atención al televisor cuando reconoció el diálogo que estaba pasando en ese instante: era la película que, se supone, iban a ver juntos esa tarde.

Suspiró, intentando recordar si había hecho algo lo suficientemente _destacable_ como para que su pareja se pusiera en ese plan tan de repente pero ¿qué pudo haber hecho en el tiempo desde que salió de su habitación y llegó hecho un ogro? Lo único que podía recordar era que Misaki había hablado con él.

Misaki…

—Ese idiota.

De inmediato tomó el teléfono y marcó el número de su amigo, quien no tardó mucho en responder.

— ¿Qué le dijiste a Himori?

_— ¿Ah? ¿Saru? –_El castaño parecía desconcertado por el tono tan ansioso de Saruhiko.

— ¿Qué le dijiste a Himori? –Repitió, maldiciéndolo mentalmente por ser tan lento.

_—Solo le pregunté si estabas con él, no tienes por qué ser tan agresivo._

_—_Alguna estupidez le dijiste y ahora lo estoy pagando yo, así que escúpelo.

Misaki se quedó pensativo unos momentos, hasta que un "_oh_" le dio a entender a Saruhiko que, en efecto, él era el culpable.

—_Solo le dije que te habías puesto celoso porque había invitado a alguien más a pasar Año Nuevo con nosotros, y que tuviera cuidado porque seguro estabas insoportable por eso. _–Respondió de lo más despreocupado en la vida.

— ¡¿Quién está celoso de tu estúpida novia?!

—_ ¡Ya te he dicho que no le llames así!_

Misaki suspiró al otro lado de la línea, desde el momento en que le había dicho se notaba a leguas que estaba celoso. Entonces algo hizo _click_ en su cabeza; cosa que, cabe decir, pocas veces pasaba.

—_ ¿Akiyama se enfadó contigo porque le dije eso?_

_—_ ¿Y yo qué voy a saber?

— _¿Tal vez está celoso de que… tú estás celoso?_

_"Que estupidez."_ Pensó Saruhiko. Aunque si lo meditaba, era lo único que correspondería a la situación ya que ni él mismo había podido encontrar una razón.

—Voy a colgar. –Avisó sin siquiera detenerse a escuchar los reclamos por parte de Misaki al dejarlo así como así.

Por segunda vez en el día, llamó a la puerta de la habitación de Himori, sin muchas esperanzas de recibir una respuesta. Insistió por varios minutos más hasta que los golpes en la madera se hicieron cada vez más fuertes y repetitivos. Momentos después su insistencia dio frutos y su novio abrió la puerta.

—En serio, no quiero discutir. –La dijo con una voz ya más serena, recargándose en el marco de la puerta.

— ¿Te encelaste de Misaki? –Preguntó directamente.

— ¿Ah? Claro que no. –Respondió con cara de no tener idea de a qué se refería con eso tan de repente.

Saruhiko posó su mano sobre el pecho de Himori sin previo aviso, provocándole escalofríos, con lo que confirmó que parecía que su corazón se le saldría del pecho en cualquier momento.

El mayor enrojeció hasta las orejas al verse descubierto, dio un paso atrás y desvió la mirada al piso.

—Mientes. –Dijo acompañado de una sonrisa.

No podía negar que estaba algo aliviado por dar en el clavo pero ¿era en serio? No recordaba haberlo visto celoso antes; además de que estaba celoso de la última persona que le podría haber pasado por la cabeza, aunque debía aceptar que no era la primera vez que lo rechazaba para estar con Misaki.

Tomó a Himori por la barbilla, levantando su rostro para poder encontrarse con su mirada. Hasta ahora se percataba de que había superado su estura.

— ¿Cuándo te encogiste? –Se burló.

—Eres un tonto. –Respondió avergonzado.

—Pasa Año Nuevo conmigo.

El mayor lo miró con sorpresa por la repentina propuesta, asintiendo apenas reaccionó.

—No te estaba preguntando. –Rio, acercándose lentamente al rostro de Himori.

—Niñato irrespetuoso.

Sonrió contra los labios de Saruhiko, abrazándolo por el cuello para terminar de atraerlo y besarlo como deseaba hacer desde que le tomó por el rostro.

Algún día descubriría por qué no podía enojarse con él por más de cinco minutos y qué rayos le gustaba de la pésima personalidad que se cargaba.

**-x-**

Pensando en que Saru sigue en preparatoria y que todavía dan el estirón ahí, aproveché para destacar la escasa estatura de Akiyama x'D Recuerdo que creí que era más alto y cuando vi que era más bajito que Saru me pareció tan lindo *n* Pero bueno aparte de eso (?) cabe aclarar que Aki no está celoso de Misaki, si no de que Saruhiko cela más a su amigo que a su novio xD Suele pasar más de lo que se imaginan~

Ya que terminó el anime -llore- y que no tengo idea de qué hacer con mi vida estas dos semanas que me quedan de vacaciones, me dedicaré a sacar mi dolor por Nagare-chan intentando terminar las historias que tengo pendientes ; ;

Gracias por leer m(_ _)m


	10. Megane

Tiene medio año que no actualizo a mis ñoños favoritos y me siento realmente afligida por ello x'D ¡Pero he regresado! Y me redimiré orz

¡Disfruten su corta lectura! (?) 3

**Disclaimer:** K no me pertenece.

**Palabras: **489

**\- x -**

**Megane**

— ¿Desde cuándo eres un cuatro-ojos?

_"¿Acaso no lo eres tú también?"_ Pensó Akiyama, sonriendo nerviosamente ante la inesperada pregunta de Fushimi.

—Sólo los utilizo de vez en cuando… para vista cansada, ya sabes.

El pelinegro lo observaba fijamente desde el baño. Un murmullo que no alcanzó a descifrar llegó hasta sus oídos.

Optó por ignorar la intimidante mirada y seguir con su lectura, mas le fue imposible concentrarse debido al sonido de la secadora causada por su pareja.

—Saruhiko –le llamó, acompañado de una seña con la mano para que se acercara—, yo lo haré, ven.

El mencionado se encogió de hombros, acatando la instrucción sin peros. Tomó asiento en el borde de la cama, dándole la espalda a Himori; éste, por su parte, enchufó la secadora en el contacto a un lado de su cama y tomó la toalla que le ofrecía Saruhiko con la que se encontraba libre.

Apoyándose en sus rodillas, comenzó a secar con cuidado el negro y lacio cabello frente a él.

Había pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que dejara que lo mimara de esa forma.

—Mañana debo irme temprano –avisó, dejando salir un bostezo.

— ¿Irán a ver a la familia de Yata? –Siguió la conversación, recordando que algo le había comentado sobre ello.

—Sí, y Minoru me dijo que pondrá insectos en mi _futón_ si no llegamos a las diez de la mañana ¿quién se cree?

Himori soltó una risa que le valió una fugaz mirada de pistola por parte de Saruhiko.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Es sólo que pienso que ese niño está muy encariñado contigo –Sonreí ante su expresión de sorpresa. — ¿O me equivoco?

— ¿Cómo voy a saber eso?

La realidad era que Himori sabía que así era, y que pasaba lo mismo con Saruhiko.

Él no hablaba mucho sobre su propia familia, al menos más allá del fallecimiento de su padre y que no le importaba saber nada sobre su madre; en cambio, siempre le contaba sobre la familia de Yata, lo bien que cocinaba su madre y lo ruidosos que eran sus hermanos. Al parecer, ni siquiera se había percatado de que solía hablar mucho sobre Minoru, incluso el mismo Yata le comentó que eran muy cercanos.

— ¡Listo! –Dijo Himori, acomodándole el cabello con ayuda de sus dedos.

Saruhiko se colocó los anteojos y se giró hacia él. Ambos se miraron por unos segundos, hasta que el mayor preguntó si sucedía algo.

—Me gustas más cuando no pareces un ratón de biblioteca –respondió con una media sonrisa asomándose por sus labios.

— ¿Ratón de biblioteca? –Repitió Himori, sintiendo cómo su indicador de _sex-appeal_ disminuía a cada segundo.

Saruhiko podía ser cruel a veces, aunque era completamente normal si se sentía amenazado ¿no es así?

No podía creer que el corazón le había dado un vuelco al abrir la puerta del baño y verlo leyendo sobre la cama con sus anteojos puestos.

_"Me volví a enamorar de él."_

**\- x -**

Antes que nada(?)

_Anon-san: My level (?) isn't enough to translate to english, I'm so sorry x'D I'll improve it and I'll try, I promise you! ; ;_

So, ya que vieron mi vergonzoso _inglich, _van las cosas que a nadie le importa pero debo decir (?)

Tengo como un montón de historias a medias y necesitaba un respiro de ellas :'D No tener vacaciones me atrofia la ardilla, DEMASIADO ;A;

Terminé mi tarea hace una hora y esta tontera no me dejaba dormir, así que ahora iré desvelada pero feliz a la escuela mañana orz

A quienes sigan vivos y lean ésto, espero les haya sacado una sonrisa (UwU)r

Y si les gustaría que no deje abandonado a estos niños tan hermosos ¡son bienvenidas todas las ideas/headcanons/traumas/sugerencias/loquequieran! (?) :'D

A quienes están de vacaciones: **¡DISFRÚTENLAS COMO SI NO FUERAN A TENER OTRAS!**

A quienes no: Como dicen en mi pueblo **¡A CHINGARLE!** QwQ


End file.
